Forbidden Feelings
by Yufi867
Summary: Abuse, Love, Hate, Betrayal, and Jealousy. Russia, Poland, and the three Baltics all share their dark story.
1. Abuse

This story begins simple.

The three baltics, Russia, and Poland. Each hold their own part of this so called "Fairy tale,".

Right now we have our beautiful couples. Estonia and Latvia, claimed to be brothers by many but actually they just have a very..._very_ close relationship. Then there's Russia and Lithuania. More of a servant and master relationship going here. Poland sets a fuss with these to, complaining that Russia is only using Lithuania for his own pleasures.

Truth is...there's a dark secret between what seems so..._innocent._

"P-please! Stop it hurts!" a cry for help came out as a breathless beg. Lithuania was chained in Russia basement. With a whip in hand, Russia went on with continous beatings. "Lithuania~ It's almost over! You can hold on longer, da?" Russia tilted his head, a sadistic smirk painted on his lips.

Lithuania cried out at the crack of the whip. Then a sharp pain pulsed through out the male's back. "RUSSIA!" Lithuania jolted forward, his body covered in tears and sweat. A pleased purr left the Russia's throat. "Mm~ Scream my name again, da?" his voice almost raspy. Lithuania had tears built in his eyes, stinging by the second. He loved what everyone hated. Lithuania wanted to be everything important to Russia.

_ "I love you...." Lithuania whispered in Russia's ear, his hands lightly grasping his shoulders. Russia smiled and wrapped his arms around Lithuania's thin waist. "You love Russia?" he blinked in almost disbelief. Lithuania smiled sweetly and nodded. "I do..." _

One more crack of the whip and Russia was done. Lithuania's chin hit his chest, tears sliding down the bridge of his nose. His body was limp, he breathed heavily as he could hear the Russian approach. "I love you..." Russia stroked Lithuania's hair, leaving a kiss on the shell of his ear. Lithuania trembled and nodded. "I love you too..." he said heavily.

At that, Russia unlocked the chains. Lithuania fell forward on to the concrete floor. Russia left him there to pull himself together. The sadistic smile on Russia's lips faded. It was now a look of horror, he just realised what he had done to the one who cared so much for him. It was to late though....to late to say sorry.

This was what it always was. A fight, a forgiveness, and then back around. Lithuania wanted a change...but did Russia? The small brown haired male shook violently as he grasped the white button up shirt from across the floor. He felt the sting of an open wound on his back. Crimson liquid seeped from the wounds leaving a puddle on the ground. He knew it was him to clean this all by morning.

Pulling on his shirt, Lithuania stood up. He wobbled and grasped the wall for balance. He needed someone to talk to. Then it hit him. Feliks. Lithuania ran up the basement stairs and left the house, nothing else with him except the clothes on his back.

He finally cracked.


	2. Just us

Russia loomed down the hallway, he very much well knew that Lithuania had left to see that good for nothing of a country, Poland. Oh how his skin boiled when Lithuania went on about Poland at times.

Estonia and Latvia stared watched the large figure move about. Latvia moved closer to Estonia, trembling. "I-Is Sir okay?" Latvia tilted his head. Estonia did nothing but shrug and adjust his glasses. "Maybe he's just thinking--" Estonia had been cut off by Latvia grasping on to his shirt.

The grasp let loose and Latvia hurried toward the figure. "S-sir...are you okay?" Latvia smiled as sweet as he could. Russia stopped suddenly. Latvia trembled violently, like a human vibrator. Estonia let out an alarmed yelp "Latvia!" Estonia shook his head, running over to the younger.

A cold shoulder feeling came into feeling to the two "servants". "Da,...I'm _fine~" _a small grin appeared. Estonia nodded quickly before Latvia retreated, to frightened to stay. "Would y-you like anything sir?" Estonia managed to cough out.

Russia shook his head before disappearing into the shadow of his master bedroom. Estonia stood there silently before rushing over to Latvia.

Latvia sat in the kitchen, his hands holding a small cup of what smelled like vodka. Estonia knew well of the fact of Latvia's drinking problem.

With great caution he approached his brother. He gave Latvia a quick reasuring squeeze of the shoulder. Lativa jumped and turned his gaze to meet eye to eye with the Estonian. Latvia smiled slightly before sipping from the glass cup.

Estonia was shocked to find Latvia's hand making it's way to his. "I'm worried about Lithuania and Sir...." Latvia whispered in a sorrowful tone. Estonia's eyes narrowed.

Another nod.

"Same aswell....but we both know they always end up like this. I thought by now you would hav gotten used to this already." Estonia knelted down slightly, grasping the cup in Latvia's hands. Estonia took the cup and set it on the counter beside them. Latvia shrugged his shoulders. "It's so odd though...." Latvia squeaked, alarmed when Estonia took away the beverage.

Warmth on the cheek soon overwhelmed Latvia. Estonia cracked a smile, cupping Latvia's cheek.

"Don't worry about them" Estonia tried his best to make the frightened teenager stop shaking. Leaning into the touch of the Estonian, Latvia just nodded. His tremendous shaking came to a halt when Estonia leaned in to peck him. Latvia was shocked, confused, but calm. The kiss was returned. Estonia could taste the fresh vodka on Latvia's lips, but it didn't bother him. Estonia pulled away, touching noses with his brother. "Just worry about you and me....alright?" Estonia frowned. Latvia shut his eyes "Alright."


	3. Hollow

"P-poland..." Toris knocked on the door of his best friend's house. The soft creak of the lock sounded and before him stood Feliks. "Oh hey Liet~" Feliks smiled moving from the doorway. "You like...look so beat up to the max. Like what happened?" Feliks began his questioning toward the brunette. Toris' eyes narrowed and he sighed softly. He waited for Feliks to shut the door before going over to the couch. Feliks took the spot next to him on the violet couch, crossing his legs soon after. "Russia got bored again...." Toris whispered. Feliks jolted upwords from his comfortable position, slaming his hands down on his knees. Feliks gave Toris a worried glance then a sneer of disgust, thinking of what Ivan had done to his _friend_.

"I'm like getting REALLY tired of that idiot pushing you around and treating you like a total toy, Liet." Feliks hissed, brushing a few strands of golden locks from his eyes. Toris looked at the ground, trembling slightly. "But I lov-" Toris began until he was cut off by Feliks grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. "You don't _love_ him. You're just like thinking that you do. Liet, you need to totally wake up....look at me straight in the eyes and tell me you like love him." Feliks stared deep into those large green eyes of the Lithuanian. "I....I don't love him do I?" Toris whispered, his eyes sliding close. His head hung quickly, shakey breath leaving his mouth. "Then why was I so convinced?...." Toris buried his face into his hands.

Feliks wasn't able to respond to he did what he would probably...do on a not-so-regular basis. Feliks pulled Toris into a hug, stroking the back of his head. "You can still like totally live in my house if you want...." Feliks muttered into Toris's ear. Toris shook his head, breaking the hug. "I can't....my brothers are still there I just can't...." Toris began to push himself up from the couch. Feliks quickly grabbed Toris's hand. "Don't leave me alone again, Liet! Please! Like I need you!" Feliks looked up, shaking. "Liet....please stay here."

Toris bit down slightly on his lip, staring at Feliks pained look. "I can't. They need me." Toris leaned down giving Feliks a kiss on his forehead. He slipped from his grasp with ease and made it to the doorway. Felikes sighed "Just remember what I told you Liet."

At that, the story continued.


End file.
